You Saved Me
by HaloAngel504
Summary: She moved forward from it. It was a thing of the past. She was used to life the way it was now. Until, he showed up again, giving her more than she could ever imagine. T&G. Please read and review. NO LONGER ON HIATUS.
1. Come With Me

**"You Saved Me" copyright © HaloAngel504; September 18th 2008**

**This is a derivate piece of fiction featuring characters copyrighted and trademarked by Disney Enterprises Inc. It is based upon High School Musical, copyright 2006 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved; and High School Musical 2, copyright 2007 by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., all rights reserved. The author is not connected with nor is this work authorised by Walt Disney Enterprises Inc., or any other motion picture studios. This work is solely intended for posting on Fanfiction, for the benefit and enjoyment of its intended audience. No commercial or financial benefit accrues or is intended to accrue to the author as a result of said posting. Any unauthorised copying or redistribution of this work might subject the party responsible for such unauthorized copying or redistribution to legal action by the owners of the aforementioned copyrights and trademarks.**

**--**

**A/N: Hello to all. Here's my new story that I've been promising for a while. I know instead of this I should be typing up the next chapter to My Life Arranged By You, but I had a small writers block and I've been super busy with school, leading me to kind of distance myself from it. I'd like the new chapter to be up by next week if possible so look out for that and make sure you review. Back to this story though; this one popped into my head one day and it's something I've been thinking of writing for a while. It's a bit different from my other stories, but I hope you all like and enjoy it and don't forget to review afterwards telling me if I should continue or not. Thank you!**

* * *

Gabriella sat on the living room couch, narrowing her eyes at her mother as the middle aged woman stood in the full length mirror examining herself. "Where are you going?" she asked, bitterness instinctively rolling off her tongue. She already knew the answer though and she already knew she wasn't going to like it either.

"Date." Her mother, Angela answered simply.

Gabriella felt a pain hit her chest at the fact. She hated the thought of her mother dating. It was repulsing and it saddened her. It had only been a year since her parents divorced. The only thing she knew about it though was that they'd "grown apart" and that "they'll always love her." She didn't know that love meant one phone call from her father each week and her mother rarely home as she was always out with a new guy or buried up in her work.

Quiet and shy, Gabriella hardly had anyone. Sure, math club gave her a few people to talk to, but at East High that was nothing. At home it was nothing. In life it was nothing. But it was Gabriella's life and she had to live with it. She was relieved that senior year would begin the coming Monday as she wanted out of Albuquerque. She wanted a new life. One where she didn't have to wait up at night wondering if her mother was coming home or not, wondering if her father was going to call like he said he would and one where she didn't have to worry who she was going to sit by at lunch in order to not be labeled as a "loner."

"What time will you be home?" Gabriella asked, sliding off from the couch and walking to follow her mother into the parlor. Her brown eyes observed her mother slim figure that was covered in a knee hitting velvet red curve fitting dress. She looked beautiful, as always. Gabriella couldn't help, but envy her mother a small ounce, even though she knew it was wrong. There was something to envy though, Gabriella just didn't know what. Was it her beauty? Her confidence? Her smile that could light up a room? Or was it the fact that she was free and didn't care what people thought? All qualities Gabriella wished she had.

Angela shrugged. "I don't know, honey. I'll call you."

Lie, Gabriella thought. If she actually called and stuck to her word, then Gabriella wouldn't be urged to stay up all night, anxious and worried as always. "Tomorrow's grandma's birthday party, so don't stay out too late. It starts at noon."

"Oh God, Gabriella, honey, I'd rather poke my eye out then go. You know me and your grandmother. You can go though, but it'll just prove your loyalty to either one of us. I'd like to think that as your own mother, you'd choose me." Angela said, smirking lightly at her seventeen year-old daughter, who was dressed in a simple pair of denim shorts and a black tank top, staring her blankly.

Gabriella couldn't believe her mother at times. It was always a competition for her in everything, especially in making Gabriella feel either worthless or the one that choose what went on. The pressure to make her mother happy was always on Gabriella's shoulders. Gabriella licked her lips, before pursing them together and stuttering against her words. "I, uh, guess we could just stay here." she replied, quietly.

Angela smiled widely, nodding. "Good." Her head snapped toward the front door, quickly as there was a loud knock at the door. She gripped her black clutch, looking back at Gabriella. "Are you planning on doing anything tonight?" she asked, ignoring the knocks that were coming from the door.

"Probably not." Gabriella answered, shrugging. She nodded her head toward the door. "Have fun, I guess."

"Thanks. See you later." Angela grinned, walking out of the house in swift movement.

Gabriella walked closer to the window that was to the side of the door, watching as her mother hugged the man tightly, laughing. He looked like any other man her mom would date; obliviously younger than her, smug, unkept looking and devious. He wasn't good enough. No man would ever be good enough for her mom. She had no control though. It was what her mom wanted and she couldn't disagree or else it'd be another rampage about the fact that Gabriella's father left and that she's simply trying to find closure through it all. Gabriella's knew that wasn't the case though. Angela wanted to feel worthless and be a simple one night stand. It was the only way she knew how to get a man. She believed that it was love.

* * *

"Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you over again," Gabriella sang softly as she slowly walked around her home's affluent community. This was one of the only ways she found peace. The soft breeze, music ringing through her ears and the dark night that was illuminated by the bright stars. It was as close to heaven that she'd ever get in her life, she believed. She pressed her finger against the pause button on her iPod as she heard her name being called. She turned around, seeing one of fellow math club peers, Heather. Her eyes went wide as the sandy brown haired girl jogged across the street, dressed in a black strapless mini dress and silver high heels. This was something different and new, definitely.

"Gabriella, hey." Heather smiled, as she reached the brunette. She was one of the few people that Gabriella actually talked to, but when that was the case it was only a simple hello and short conversation, before she had to go attend to something else. Something more important. She was the one girl that never hid the fact that she had problems. Everyone knew that her parents divorced when she was twelve, her dad had a drinking problem, her mom had, had eleven boyfriends in the past year and so on. Gabriella couldn't imagine telling the world about her life. It's not like anyone would listen. No one ever did.

Gabriella tucked a stray curl, behind her ear. "Um, hi." she replied, beginning to fidget with her fingers as she stared at the freckle faced girl, nervously.

Heather slid Gabriella's hand into her's beginning to walk quickly. "You're not busy or going anywhere right?" she asked, looking right and left to make sure no cars were coming, before she walked the two across the street. "Good." she said quickly as Gabriella began to open her mouth to reply. "Okay so listen to this. Me and Justine were supposed to go to Chad Danforth's end of summer party, but no, she just had to go with her boyfriend to meet his parents for dinner. Can you believe it? Therefore, I definitely cannot show up at this party alone, especially with Dominic Hughes being there. Therefore, can you come with me? Pretty please?"

"Sure, I guess." Gabriella answered warily, knowing whether she said yes or no, Heather would've made her go. It was Heather for God's sake. She'd heard about this party. How could she not, though. It was swirling around the neighborhood since summer even began.

It took the two a good five minutes to finally arive. Gabriella could feel the butterflies fly into her stomach as she stared at the mansion. Cars parked all down the street, students seen chatting, laughing and shouting both inside and out of the house, music thumping through Gabriella's ears and anarchy everywhere. It looked like a nut house. What was she going to do here, rather than stand in the corner, wondering when the clear was given to leave. She felt her feet dragging her up the trail leading to the front door against her will and better judgement. This wasn't going to be good.

* * *

"Okay, what's up everybody in the house? Everyone doing good and having shit loads of fun?" Anthony Williams, also known as DJ AW, the school's aspiring DJ, asked the large crowd that was situated throughout the large living room where his turn tables and stacks of CD's were placed. He grinned as loud hollers and screams were heard. "Nice, nice, nice. Now, I suggest all you gentlemen out here grab your lady or some lady, whatever and lead her to the dance floor as we're gonna get the love flowing through here."

Gabriella sat on the bars chairs watching as dozens and dozens of couples found their way to the dance floor, beginning to dance, letting out all their passion for one another. Gabriella had only had one boyfriend throughout life and that was back in Junior High. She always envied the girls that would receive a rose each Valentine's Day or even just a simple hug and kiss. She always wondered what it felt like to be in love and if she'd ever feel it.

_"I'ma take you there, I'ma take you there. So don't be scared, I'm right here, ready? We can go anywhere,"_

Gabriella mouthed the words as she tapped her foot against the chair, sipping her cold beer every now and then. Her deep brown eyes moved toward Heather who was standing against the wall, giggling as Dominic whispered into her ear. Score. Gabriella gripped her beer and began to walk toward the front door, knowing now that since Heather was occupied and enjoying life she could leave and go back to her bland life. "Shit." she cursed as she felt her petite body run into a identical body to heres. Her eyes went wide as she looked up to see Sharpay Evans. This wasn't going to be pretty. At all.

"What the fuck?" Sharpay hissed, glaring at the brunette. Her normally light brown eyes were slowly becoming darker and darker by the second. She looked into Gabriella's eyes seeing the fear in them. "Are you blind or something jackass?"

"I.. I'm sorry. It was completely accidental." Gabriella said, barely loud enough for Sharpay to hear. She watched as Sharpay's two friends Kelsi and Taylor came from behind her, curiousness overtaking their features.

_"'Cause we only got one night. Double your pleasure, double your fun,"_

Sharpay took a step closer to Gabriella, snarling. "Listen, I'm gonna let this one slide as I was planning on getting rid of this shirt anyways. Pull this kind of shit again though and see how fast I-" she was interrupted by a loud cough from the side. She turned, rolling her eyes as Chad was seen with his "posse" behind him. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, sweet cheeks. I was just wondering what's going on around here. Normally, right now, you'd be with me over there." he said, pointing behind him to the dance floor.

"Yeah, well, this jackass spilled her beer on me." Sharpay snapped at her on-again, off-again, currently on-again boyfriend. She scoffed at Gabriella, shaking her head, before sliding her hand into Chad's. "Let's go. I shouldn't even be waisting my time on her."

_"Feels like were on another level, feels like our love's intertwined," _

Gabriella blinked, feeling a lump in her throat begin to grow. She slid to the side of the group minus Chad and Sharpay and made her way out of the house. She pushed past a drunken pair of boys, jogging down the mansions steps to the trail that led away from the home.

"Hey, wait up!"

She ignored the deep voice coming from behind her and continued to walk quickly, feeling relief take over her as she reached the sidewalk. She continued to walk, still hearing the voice from behind.

"Thanks for the new iPod, I guess."

Gabriella stopped dead in her tracks, moving her hands to her hoodie's pockets, feeling around for the object. She turned around, walking toward him. "Thanks." she croaked out, taking the object out of his hands. She looked up, staring into his blue eyes, watching as his stared into her glazed brown ones. She quickly turned around, knowing that if he stared into his eyes any longer, she'd get lost in them and never be able to look away.

"Let me walk you home." he said, walking beside her.

"It's not necessary," she replied, walking faster, "really." She'd known him for how long and this had to be the one time and night he actually gave a damn about her. She slid her iPod into her pocket, curling her toes into her shoes. She wasn't supposed to be this nervous around Troy Bolton. It was Troy Bolton of all people.

Troy shrugged, sliding his hands into his pockets. "It's my pleasure. Plus, you look like you could use some company, especially as the bitch came out of Sharpay, but then again when doesn't it?" he chuckled, seeing her smile weakly as she continued to walk in a swift pace, yet slower than before. He sucked in a breath, letting out a loud sigh as a silence came between the two. "So, how's life?"

"Alright." Gabriella shrugged, turning the corner to enter her home's street. "I shouldn't really ask how yours is, considering anyone who's anyone knows about it."

"Then I guess you're someone." Troy grinned, making her blush and shake her head.

"Trust me, I'm not. If I was then I wouldn't be walking here talking to you after how long?" She pretended to think for a moment, before gasping and nodding. "Right, right. Two years since the last time you spoke to me. Shame, really." She stopped in front of her house, noticing how her mother's car still had yet to return. She sighed seeing the pained look on Troy's face. "Thanks again. Monday when school starts again, let's go back to before. Me being the girl who walks the halls with no friends or anything and you ignoring me and walking down the halls high and mighty." She began to walk backwards to her the front door, smiling gently. "See you around."

Troy watched as she walked into her home, quietly shutting the door behind her. He knew what happened to them and he couldn't say that he liked it.

* * *

"Gabriella!" Angela shouted as she entered the home. She let out a loud giggle pushing "Brad" away from her as the two made their way to the living room, where they plopped onto the couch. "Gabriella!" she shouted, once again, slipping her heels off.

Gabriella rolled her eyes and slipped out of her bed, sliding her white slippers over her feet. She stepped out of her bedroom, walking slowly down the stairs to brace herself for whatever her mother had in store for her. "Yes?" she asked, annoyance clear in her voice as she stared at her mom who was narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

"Honey, could you go open that bottle of champagne in the kitchen." Angela asked. She arched a brow at the young brunette as she stood there in wide shock. "Be a doll, Gabriella Elizabeth Montez. Now." she gritted through her teeth.

Gabriella nodded, moving her hands to the end of her oversized shirt as she walked awkwardly to the large kitchen. She sighed, leaning against the counter staring at the tile for a moment lost in space. She would never quite fathom how idiotic her mom could be or even how idiotic she was. She grabbed the unopened bottle of champagne and began to make her way back to the living room. "Here," she mumbled, sitting the bottle on the coffee table. She looked Brad up and down in dismay, repulsed by his brown ukept curls, scruffy beard, narrowed green eyes and the list could go on. What the hell, Gabriella thought.

"She's beautiful, Angela. Just like you said." Brad chuckled, moving his eyes away from Gabriella back to Angela.

Angela rolled her eyes as small smirk playing on the corner of her lips. "Well, look who her mother is." she said arrogantly, making Brad let out a loud laugh and nod in agreement.

Gabriella sighed, shaking her head, before jogging back up the stairs and locking her bedroom door behind her. It was time for the normality to set in. Something she'd grown accustomed to in the past year as she did it almost every weekend. She threw her slippers off her feet, grabbing her black flip-flops instead. She turned off her TV and light and made her way toward her French doors. She'd made the mistake of staying here one night while her mother had company and she wasn't going to do it again.

* * *

"Dude, I am so getting laid tonight." Chad laughed as he clasped a hand onto Troy's shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at his friend as the blue eyed boy stayed silent, tapping his fingers lightly against his beer bottle. "Troy, did you hear me?"

Troy quickly turned around, confused. "Huh?" he asked, dumbly.

Chad rolled his eyes. "I'm getting laid tonight considering Sharpay's drunk off her ass. You wouldn't care though, you're too preoccupied with something or someone. If it's a someone please, do tell."

"Nothing's wrong with me, man. I'm just not feeling too well, that's it." Troy looked down at his beer, attempting to make his lie as real as it could get. "In fact I shouldn't be having this."

"You're such a little lying bastard. Spill, Bolton."

Troy rolled his eyes, sighing. "Gabriella." he said, simply, watching as people began to slowly walk out of the house as the clock began to hit midnight.

Chad stayed silent for a moment, seeing Troy stiffen up, gripping onto his bottle as he dare not look Chad into the eyes. "She's different now, Bolton. We all are." he mumbled, watching as Sharpay glanced toward him, nodding her head toward the front door. He held up a finger signaling for her to hold for a moment, ignoring the glare that captured her eyes.

"It hasn't been the same since that day, Chad. It never will be. Why did everything have to happen?" Troy asked, feeling a lump begin to grow in his throat at the memory. He swallowed it quickly, shaking his head. "I.. I miss her."

"Yeah, I do too, sometimes. But hey, things change. They have changed. We just have to accept them." Chad replied, soothingly.

Troy sucked in a breath, letting it out as he slid off the chair and rested his beer on the bar counter. "I already have." he said, softly, before turning and walking glumly out of the house.

* * *

"But now I'm stronger than yesterday, now it's nothing but a mile away," Gabriella sang as she walked through her homes community park, moving her body slightly to the music as her headphones were tucked away into her ear. On her way to her secret hide out spot, her eyes were closed as she listened to the music, singing the words she knew all too well.

Troy narrowed his eyes at the brunette as he stopped walking toward his home, quickly. He smiled softly, watching as her hips swayed from side to side as she was oblivious to anyone noticing her. He turned toward the cement trail she was walking on, walking toward her in swift movement. He brought his hands to her sides, making her jump up and let out a small screech as he reached her. He bit her lip to stifle his loud laugh, watching as she turned around glaring at him.

"You're such an ass." Gabriella hissed, twisting her earphone's cords around her iPod. She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes at him. "What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way home from the party and I saw you." Troy shrugged, nonchalantly.

Gabriella stared at him, brushing her bangs out of her eyes. "I, uh, thought we established the ignoring each other rule?" she asked, watching as he stayed quiet. "Since when do you have a sudden interest in me after all these years?"

"I.. I've been thinking about why we stopped talking in the first place lately. That's all."

Gabriella froze, looking into his blue eyes seeing the sadness begin to pool out of them. She shook her head, trying to erase the memory while turning around, her eyes still on the large cliff that overlooked Albuquerque. She wanted to be in the urban city, know what was happening instead of being secluded and tucked away in some neighborhood that claimed to be "happy and safe." She'd trade a real life, instead of one filled with lies any day, though.

Troy followed after her, cursing the hill that the two walked on as they made it higher and higher. "Gabriella,"

"Go away, Troy. Please." Gabriella croaked out, feeling her lip begin to quiver as tears outlined her eyes. She let out a breath as she reached her destination, plopping in front of a large tree. She sniffled staring at the different colored lights that illuminated from the city to all around the mountaintops. She turned to him as he sat beside her, sadness living in his eyes. "I don't need your sympathy." she whispered, looking down.

Troy brought his hand to her face, cupping her cheek to make her look at him. "I can't help it." He stared into her eyes, waiting for some type of response as the two just sat there for a moment, nothing heard but the breeze circling around the two. He slowly leaned his face closer to hers, resting his forehead against hers. "I'm so sorry." he whispered, hearing her swallow loudly.

Gabriella stayed silent, feeling her tears trickle down her cheek. She watched nervously as Troy leaned his lips closer and closer to hers. Oh God, she thought, wondering if and when her heart was going to pop out of her chest any second. She felt her body grow warmer and warmer by the second, shivering slightly as Troy's hand cupped her cheek, bringing his lips to hers in a split second.

* * *

_"I dare you to kiss me."_

_Gabriella narrowed her eyes at Troy, watching as the thirteen year-old boy grinned at her innocently. "No." she snapped, standing up from the grass and dusting off her jeans. She crossed her arms over one another, shaking her head at him disapprovingly. "You're such a perv."_

_Troy rolled his eyes, ruffling his shaggy brown hair with his hands as he stood up staring at his friend. "C'mon, Brie. We'll be in high school in a couple months. I can't go with never being kissed before. I'll look like a total ass. What better way than to have my friend plant one on me. How 'bout it?" he asked, stepping closer to her._

_"I don't want to kiss you. That is so gross. Plus, my dad said that any boy who kisses me must go through him first. He doesn't want me to be fast. Therefore, sorry, Troy." Gabriella scoffed, smirking at him. She'd known Troy since kindergarten when she, her sister and parents moved into the secluded Albuquerque neighborhood._

_"Fine," Troy sighed loudly, "I just hope you feel good about me being teased for being a lip-locker virgin." he said, sighing once again hoping that the "sadness" in his voice would change her mind. He stared into her light brown eyes, seeing them continue to looked at him blankly. He let out another sigh, walking slowly past her. "Fine, fine, fine."_

_Gabriella pursed her lips, suddenly feeling a wave of guilt. She sighed, turning around to him. "Fine." she said, nervously. "I'll, uh, kiss you."_

_Troy smiled brightly turning around seeing her stand there warily. "Okay." he cheered, standing in front of her with a goofy smile on his face. He puckered his lips, waiting for her with his eyes closed. He opened an eye, seeing her glare at him. "What?"_

_"This is my first kiss too. I want it to be memorable not crappy, Troy."_

_"Then kiss me. It's not that hard." Troy shrugged._

_Gabriella shook her head. "No. In my mom's magazine they say that a first kiss should be slow and sensual. They also say that the boy should kiss the girl, because it's gentleman like." she explained, watching as he rolled his eyes._

_"Fine." Troy said quickly, gripping her shoulders and pressing his lips to hers, making her stand there in shock. He pulled away after a few seconds, seeing her cheeks turn a bright shade of red._

_Gabriella smile shyly at him, cursing the butterflies that were flying into her stomach. She'd just had her first kiss with Troy Bolton._

* * *

Her father always said to never have sex until she was ready. He even offered her a purity ring, but Gabriella declined. She explained that she didn't need a ring to express her vow to stay pure until marriage. It didn't take a ring, it took commitment. That was before her father left though. She was a different person now. She'd gone through more things than anyone could possibly go through in their lifetime.

Now here she was, making out feverishly with Troy on the small cliff, that looked over Albuquerque. She felt like she was on cloud nine with the way his hands caressed her hands gently making her feel so delicate and the way his lips covered hers allowing her to taste the mint flavor that captured his breath. Her breath hitched as Troy began to shift her tank top up, allowing the breeze hit her bare skin while her pressed his lips onto her neck.

Troy ran his hands down her stomach to her knees where he spread her legs so that she was cradling him in between her legs. His hands ran up her thigh, making her shiver while he captured her lips in a zealous kiss. "Say something," he whispered as the two broke apart after a moment. Not once as had she spoken or made a noise of discomfort or pleasure throughout this whole time. He lifted his head up, pecking her on the lips once again, "please."

"Just.. just.." Gabriella stared into his soft blue eyes, contemplating on what to say. One part of her head was saying stop it right now while the other part said enjoy it. She licked her lips, pursing them together, "just be gentle." she whispered. She saw the shock in his eyes as if he didn't know what to say or do. She expected it though. She just gave him a door to do anything with her. Normally, she would've already pushed whatever guy was on top of her, but she was hurting at the moment as everything from the past blinded her vision. She needed him. She wanted him.

"Come with me."

And that's all she needed to hear.


	2. Why Me?

**Yeah, I know, I know. I missed this story, so I want to continue it. It's almost two in the morning, so I'll check for grammar and stuff in the morning. Enjoy xoxo. **

* * *

She had no words to describe it.

It was amazing, incredible, exhilarating, scary, emotional and whatever else adjectives you could find in the dictionary.

Gabriella Montez had lost her virginity to Troy Bolton.

The Troy Bolton that she'd known forever. The Troy Bolton that used to be one of her closest friends. The Troy Bolton that she's always had deep feelings for. The Troy Bolton that turned his back on her years ago. The Troy that was the most popular boy at East High. The Troy Bolton that had led the basketball team to multiple championships.

She closed her eyes, remembering that night vividly. One minute they were making out feverishly on itchy, bright green grass, next he was driving them to his empty house as his parents were out of town, and that's where it all occurred. He touched and kissed her so gently, scared that at any moment she'd stop everything. The only words she spoke is when she asked if he had protection - the rest were moans, pants, and whimpers of his name. For her first time, she was amazed at how much she actually enjoyed it. She always heard stories about how much it hurt and you wouldn't enjoy a thing, but maybe it was because she'd fantasied about the moment millions of times in her head.

Then morning came. She was awoke by the bright sun streaming through his windows, causing her to turn to him. She was met by his sleeping, naked body and that's where it all hit her. She had sex with _Troy Bolton._ She had barely spoken to him that night for the first time in years, his friends - friends that used to be closest to her - despised her, he was the biggest player probably in Albuquerque, and she gave him the most precious thing a girl could give a boy - her virginity. She quietly slipped out of the bed and picked up her discarded clothes and exited the room, never turning back.

That was a day ago, though. Now, here she lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling. It was the first day back to school. It was the first day of her senior year. She was supposed to be excited for this day, she was supposed to have woken up ages ago wanting to look extra nice, she was supposed to have dozens of excited text, but instead she laid in bed, dreading the thought of walking back through the doors of East High. Her head turned as she heard her door open. A grimace covered her face as she was met with her mother's face, "There's a thing called knocking," she snapped.

Angela rolled her eyes, kicking one of Gabriella's tops off her high six-inch stilleto, "Please, I pay the bills, so I could open any damn door I please at any time," she shot back. She was in her usual business attire - tight black suit with a sexy blouse underneath and high stilletos. Gabriella always wondered if it was appropriate for a lawyer to dress the way her mother did, but her mother did as she pleased so it probably wouldn't matter anyways. "I'll let you drive my Camry to school. I'm gonna start driving my new Mercedes," she squealed.

Gabriella scoffed, pushing her comforter off her body and slowly standing up, "Gosh mother, there's not starving kids at all in the world."

Angela just simply rolled her eyes once again, shaking her head, "I'm leaving. I don't know what time I'll be home, so don't wait up for me. The girls and I might go for a drink after work." With that she stepped out of her daughter's room, closing the door behind her.

Gabriella was used to not getting wished a good day or good luck from her mother. Her mother wouldn't even probably be able to form the words even if she tried.

Within forty five minutes, the seventeen year-old was ready. She curled her long locks into waves quickly, coated her eyelashes with mascara, brushed her cheeks with blush, and added a nude gloss to her plump lips. A simple pair of skinny jeans rested atop her long toned legs, she wore a loose white v-neck and strappy gold sandals. Say what you will about her, but Gabriella Montez took extremely good care of herself. She did it for her mother. Her mother took appearance very seriously and Gabriella did so to make her mother happy - it's the least she could do after everything.

In another ten minutes after piling her school work together and grabbing her phone and keys, she was out the door and arriving at East High. She exited her car, slipping her purse on her shoulder and closed the door behind her. The first day back to school always made her anxious. Everyone was running around, yelling and shouting, jumping into one anothers arms - it was nothing, but chaos. Her heart began racing as she thought of what was to come. She'd have to see Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, Chad, Ryan, Zeke, Jason, and most importantly Troy. She quietly prayed that she'd be able to avoid the glares, whispers, and the strong stares from all of them, but most importantly she didn't want to discuss anything that happened those days ago with Troy. She hoped he'd keep his distance. He probably regretted it anyways.

She began walking to the front doors of the school, hearing the bell ring. A wave of nervousness moved through her body. She began her journey to Ms. Darbus' class, her heart practically beating out of her chest.

"Aye, move out the way, Montez!"

A scowl covered her face as she was lightly pushed into the bright red lockers by a running Anthony Rhimes, the football captain and probably the biggest idiot at East High, "Excuse you, asshole." she hissed, turning her back to him as she walked into Ms. Darbus' room. The middle aged blonde woman was dressed in her usual colorful poncho and was already ranting about how she read Romeo & Juliet for the millionth time over the summer. She went to her usual seat in the back, resting her purse atop the desk.

"Good morning, Ms. Darbus. It's so nice to see you again."

Gabriella's head popped up to see none other than Sharpay Evans walk in with her brother, Ryan trailing behind. She felt a pang of sadness hit her hard in the stomach as she remembered all the talks the two had about senior year. They were going to rule the school and get drunk every weekend. Before she had time to process it, the rest of her former friends walked through the door, laughing and being as loud as could be. The only one that stood out was _him._

He wore a black and white plaid button-up with the sleeves rolled up to his biceps, jeans, and the latest pair of black Nike SB's. She could've sworn he'd gotten more gorgeous than the last she saw him. His eyes seemed to be more blue, his hair messier, his jaw more chissled, and his smile more white than it already was. He did a quick glance around the room, but didn't seem to notice her. _Thank God. _

"Okay, okay, class sit down. I need to do attendance. Erica Albey?"

"Here."

"Allison Anderson."

"Here."

"Zeke Baylor."

"Here."

"Troy Bolton."

"Here.

"Christian Butler?"

"Yo, here."

"Jason Cross."

"Here."

Ms. Darbus looked at the freckled boy, rolling her eyes. "Chad Danforth?"

"Here."

She walked over to Chad, taking the spinning basketball out of his hands, causing the room to burst into laughter, "Ryan Evans?"

"Here."

"Sharpay Evans."

"Here, Miss. By the way, I just want to say that this summer did you wonders. You can't tell you're forty eight." The blonde quickly blushed, clasping a hand over her mouth as gasp were heard and Ms. Darbus quickly glared at her, "I mean, twenty eight."

Atleast six more students were called, before Gabriella heard her name be called, "Here," she spoke, softly, blushing as she felt all eyes turn onto her.

Ms. Darbus sent a gentle smile her way, "You feeling better, Miss Montez?"

"Yes, thank you, Miss." Gabriella turned to her right, her deep brown orbs meeting with Troy. Her stomach did a complete one eighty, causing a slight shiver to run up her spine. He slowly looked her up and down, pursing his lips together - the lips that had been all over her body days before. Then, she heard Sharpay's voice, causing her to turn.

"God, isn't it time she go see her pyshciatrist now?"

"Sharpay, shut up." Taylor spoke, sending her a stern look. The dark skinned girl was the only one that still communicated with the brunette. They were in the math club together and took many honors classes together. She always said that her mother raised her to be one minded - they were her friends, but what everyone else thought or said wouldn't dictate who she talked to.

"I'm just saying. I mean, is East High even capable of taking care of a former mentally ill patient?"

"That's _enough_, Sharpay." Troy spoke, darkly. He turned to Gabriella, taking her in once more sympathetically. His heart wanted him to do nothing more than run to her and take her into his arms. His mind wouldn't allow that though.

Tears stung in Gabriella's eyes. She couldn't believe the girl that she used to call her best friend was throwing her under the bus right now. Sharpay knew all about what happened those years ago and promised she wouldn't tell a soul. She felt hurt, betrayed, embarrassed, and wanting nothing more than to get out of everyone's view, "Miss, may I be excused?" she croaked out. She grabbed her purse and quickly exited the classroom, tears streaming down her face as Ms. Darbus nodded dully.

* * *

"How was your summer, Gabriella?"

"Fine. I didn't do anything special, really. I spent a week with my dad out in Phoenix and spent a lot of time with my grandma."

This is how every Monday would be. Instead of having a third hour, she'd have an hour session with the school counselor. She was comfortable with the thirty-something year-old woman, Grace, as she'd been her counselor for the past two years. She knew everything there was to know about Gabriella and Gabriella loved her as if she was her mother.

Grace flipped her dirty blonde hair, smiling, "You and your dad are rebuilding your relationship?"

Gabriella could automatically feel tears welding in her eyes. She hated, _hated _talking about her dad. She and her dad used to be the closest of close when she was growing up. Wherever he went, she went. Whatever he felt, she felt. That was _her _dad; the man that would always be number one. Then, the constant arguments between her father and mother began occurring and weeks later, she was sat on a couch being told that they were divorcing. Her father moved out to Phoenix and began dating some waitress. That waitress become number one and she slid down to the number two spot, "No. It was just a visit. He still only calls me once a week."

"Why don't you call him?"

"He's always busy."

A sigh past Graces' lips as she nodded, "He's your father, Gabriella. He loves you."

Gabriella scoffed, crossing her arms across her chest, "Funny way of showing it, huh?" She jumped up as the bell rang, grabbing her purse from aside the chair, "I'll see you next week, Grace."

"Gabriella, honey, wait - you're taking care of yourself, right?"

"Yes, I promise." With that Gabriella stepped out of the office into the hallway, but groaned as she felt a hard body hit hers. "What the f-" Her eyes widened as she was met with Troy, the brown orbs moving down to where his soft hands were gripping her elbows. She shook him off, beginning to walk away, sighing as she heard him following her.

"Are you just gonna ignore me now?"

Gabriella rolled her eyes, "It's not ignoring. It's just trying to send you the hint to leave me alone," she replied.

Troy ran a hand through his shaggy hair, shaking his head. He reached and grabbed her wrist, causing her to turn around, "We need to talk, Gabriella. You left my house yesterday morning and didn't even say goodbye."

A bright red color filled Gabriella's face as she saw onegoers in the hallway staring at them in curiousity, "I... I don't know, Troy. I don't even know why you suddenly have such an interest in talking to me. We hadn't talked in two years, then randomly at a party we start talking and next we had sex. That's not even normal."

"I've been doing a lot of thinking even before the party. I miss you, Gabriella. After everything happened, I should've been there for you rather than turning my back on you."

Gabriella stared into his blue eyes. God, he was so handsome. Her mind went back to the first time she met him. Their mothers had been mutual friends and at seven years old they began having play dates. It was history from there. She was there the time he broke his first bone, realized his love of basketball, failed his first test, had his first heartbreak - he was everything to her. Then that night came... She quickly shook her head, not wanting to remember that fateful night. The bell rang signaling it was time to be in your class. She shrugged, "You don't have to feel sorry for me."

"You know me, Gabriella. I wouldn't give my sympathy toward anything if it didn't mean anything to me. Me and you used to be best friends and fuck, I just took your virginity, Gabriella. Why can't you talk to me?"

"Big deal," she grumbled in return, "Now, I gotta go to class."

Troy signed, curling one of her curls around his finger, "I want me and you back. I'm not gonna leave you alone." And with that he turned and left a very _scared _Gabriella.

* * *

_"I think I'm gonna start talking to Chad."_

_Gabriella turned her hair swinging along her face as she turned to a bashful Sharpay, "What?" she gasped._

_"I don't know," Sharpay mumbled, fixing her position on the brunettes bed, "I... I mean he's cute? He just needs more swagger, I guess you could say. We've been texting non-stop."_

_A giggle passed Gabriella's lips, "You like him. Who would've thought; Sharpay Evans and Chad Danforth," she shook her head in amazement, "Wow."_

_"Oh, piss off, Montez. Don't act like you're so innocent yourself. You're obsessed with, Bolton. You have been since junior high."_

_"I am not. Me and Troy are friends - that's it."_

_"So you guys don't hang out everyday for no reason, right? Or text, call, IM, stare... "_

_Gabriella rolled her eyes, shutting her magazine, "Troy is Troy. He's one of my best friends. That's weird."_

_Fifteen year-old Sharpay scoffed, flipping her bright blonde hair, "You are out of your mind. I mean, we all know Troy has the hots for you. You're a babe, Montez. You're just too obnoxiously shy and insecure to realize it. You got boobs and a little booty and you're gorgeous. Why wouldn't Troy like you?"_

_"He has seniors going after him, Shar, c'mon."_

_"You, Gabriella Montez, need confidence. My aunt told me this once: boys can only be friends with girls for so long, before the girls start getting boobies."_

_"I'm barely a B-cup!" Gabriella laughed, pressing the palm of her hands against her breast._

_Sharpay sighed, shaking her head, "Oh, young lovers these days. I just can't take it!"_

* * *

Gabriella stared at herself in her oversized East High t-shirt and long Tinkerbell pyjama pants in her long mirror. Her face was completely bare and a messy bun sat atop her head. She wondered why a Godsend like Troy would even want to_ talk_ to her. Why all of the sudden after two years would he decide to talk to her? What made him even have an interest in her? She caused him and so many others imense hurt, why would he even want to_ look_ at her or be in her presense.

She groaned as she heard the doorbell ring, "It's ten thirty at night, fuck," she grumbled, stomping down her houses' stairs. She quickly slung the front door open, her jaw dropping, "Taylor?"

"Can I come in?"

Gabriella nodded dumbly, opening the door, "Yeah, sure."

Taylor smiled, stepping inside the home. She looked around, chuckling, "Nothing's changed."

"Yeah, well, my mom hates change so I doubt thirty years from now this house will look any different," Gabriella chuckled, leading the dark skinned girl to the living room. She sat on the couch, nerves bubbling in her stomach as her former friend followed suit. "So, uh... what brings you here?"

"I just wanted to talk to you and apologize for Sharpay today in first hour. What she said was totally uncalled for."

Gabriella shrugged, tucking her feet underneath her petite body, "You don't have to apologize for her; there's no need. Sharpay has every right to hate me."

"She doesn't hate you, Gabriella and yes, I do have to apologize. There's only a small percentage of people that know what happened those years ago and she didn't have to put everything out there like that."

"I don't give a shit about what anyone thinks about me. What happened with me is my business and no one elses. The hurt that I caused Sharpay easily tops a few daggers every now and then." Gabriella pursed her lips together, finally meeting Taylor in the eyes, "I'm just really curious why all of the sudden you and Troy are talking to me or trying."

Taylor sighed, creasing down her white blouse, "Look, I never hated you nor did I have any thing against you these past couple of years. It kills me everyday to know that I walked out on you when you needed me, especially knowing your situation with each of your parents. I look at you and I see nothing, but hurt Gabriella. You're alone, face it! Who do you talk to? You're counselor? You need friends and people to confide in. I put myself in your position and I would've gone crazy a long time ago."

Gabriella nodded. What do you say to that? "What about Troy?"

"I only know that Troy's confided in Chad about how he misses you, but we all do. Hell, even Sharpay! She's just stubborn as hell."

"Oh, trust me, I know. It's just... I don't want you guys to start trying to rebuild friendships based on sympathy. I don't need it."

"That's not what this is about. It's about feeling bad about _ourselves_."

"Oh." Gabriella had always been a girl of few words when we felt nervous or uncomfortable. She clasped her hands together, beginning to fidget with her fingers. She bit her bottom lip roughly and began looking around the home as there was an awkward silence. Her breath hitched as she felt Taylor reach for her arm, her grip twisting her arm so her palm faced upwards. She closed her eyes, feeling her run a soft thumb over the scar that loomed across her wrist. _Don't cry, Gabriella. Don't let there tears come out._

"It looks better." Taylor murmured, softly.

Gabriella grabbed hold of her arm, opening her eyes. She shook her head, tears threatening to fall for the third time that day. She sniffled, chuckling, "It's ugly. I wish it'd go away."

Taylor stood up, smiling softly as she began collecting her belongings, "Love it. It represents how far you've come."

"Thanks," Gabriella whispered, swallowing the lump that was growing in her throat. She followed Taylor to the door, opening it for her, "Thanks for coming, I guess."

"Of course, Gabriella. What are friends for?" Taylor pulled the Latin brunette into a close hug, fighting her own tears. She quickly stepped back and whipped her eye, "I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight."

Gabriella closed the door behind her, sighing. She locked the door with the flick of a wrist and began her journey toward her room. She walked into the lavender painted room and flopped down on her bed. She lifted her arm once more and stared at the scar, memories coming to her like light speed. _Love it. It represents how far you've come. _She had come far. She wasn't that insecure or lost fifteen year-old girl anymore. She was a secure seventeen year-old who knew what she wanted to do with her life. She wanted to get as far away from Albuquerque as possible and just on cue her phone vibrated. She grabbed the touch screen object, expecting a text from her mother telling her to not wait up...

_Goodnight, sweet dreams. I'll see you tomorrow. xoxo_

Her brown orbs widened as she looked at the name on top of the message. _Troy. _She quickly tossed her phone to the side, her heart beating fast. _God, why me?_


	3. Far From Normal

"Thanks for texting me back last night."

Gabriella slammed her locker shut, coming into contact with Troy. He stood against the locker beside her with a grimace on his handsome face. She gripped her binder closer to her chest, rolling her eyes, "I was asleep," she lied.

Troy straightened his body, making a silent 'O' with his mouth, nodding, "You could've texted me 'good morning' than."

"Sorry," she murmured, turning around swiftly and beginning to walk away from him. She felt the warm palm of his hand grab her upper arm, making her turn back around to face him, "Ow," she snapped, narrowing his eyes at him. She lifted her arm to rub the spot he grabbed, "Thanks alot."

"I'm not about to chase you through this damn hallway like yesterday. Why won't you just talk to me?"

Gabriella looked around the senior hallway, wondering why he'd waste his lunch hour to talk to her, "Aren't your friends waiting for you or something? It's lunch hour."

"I don't care," Troy replied, confused. He furrowed his brows, taking her in; a beige spaghetti strapped sun dress hit just above her knees with a red flower print all over. Her hair was straightened and her bangs fell into her face. _God, she's beautiful._ "You look beautiful today."

A blush blew up on Gabriella's face as she smiled nervously, "Uh... thanks, I guess."

"Atta' girl. I knew I could make you smile."

Gabriella's stomach fluttered as he smiled brightly toward her. This had to be the millionth time he'd made her feel like this. She didn't know if it was his charm, smile, or overall that's just what he did to her. She nodded dumbly at a lost for words.

"I'm gonna go to your house afterschool. I don't have basketball practice today, so I'm gonna chill with you instead."

"What?" she gasped. Her mind was racing. He hadn't been to her house in nearly two years. What the hell were they gonna do? He didn't plan on having sex with her again, did he? What were him and her mother going to speak about? The last time he spoke to her mother, her mother _wasn't_ going through a complete mid-life crisis.

"I told you I wanna make an effort with you, so I'm doing so." He lifted his phone out of his pocket, feeling it vibrate. His eyes scanned over the iPone, before looking back up at her with a smile, "I gotta go. I'll be over around six. I gotta eat dinner and catch up on some homework first."

Gabriella watched him walk away, her breath getting heavy. Troy Bolton was going to _her _house later on. They were going to hang out for the first time in _two years. _He was going to interact with her_ crazy_ mother. "Oh, fuck my life," she muttered.

* * *

"_Troy_?"

"Yes, mother, Troy."

Angela scoffed, continuing to run the black eyeliner against the rim of her eyelids. She dropped the pencil in her makeup bag, standing up to observe herself, "I'll be damned, Troy Bolton. Haven't seen him in a while," she spoke, running her palms over the crease of her silk off the shoulder top, "You talk to him again?"

Gabriella shook her head, staring at her mother from the woman's bed. She watched her mother rummage across her room in search for her black heels, "No... well, I don't know."

"Are you sure he's not just coming over here for sex? I mean, I won't be here to watch you two kids."

_Like you would anyways. _"Oh my God, mother. Not every guy just wants sex unlike the pervs you date." Gabriella spat, shaking her head in dismay.

"I'm just saying," Angela shrugged, grabbing her purse from beside Gabriella, "Why else is he so keen on talking to you again? He walked out on you when you needed him the most. I was the _only _one there for you when you were in the hospital for a month. I didn't see him visiting you."

Gabriella felt a shiver run up her spine, hearing the words roll off her mothers tongue. She hated when she talked about that period. It made her even more mad that she tried putting Troy in a negative light, "Whatever you say, mother." she sighed, choosing not to fight with her mother at this moment. She followed her out of her room, walking down the stairs behind her.

"I'll be back soon. I'm exhausted and really don't feel like even going to this goddamn thing."

"It's Barbara's birthday. She's your close fr-" Gabriella's eyes nearly fell out of her sockets as she heard the door bell ring. "Be nice," she hissed. She moved toward the door, opening it to reveal Troy. He was in his bright red East High gym shorts and a plain white t-shirt, "Hi."

"Hey," he grinned, nodding his head toward her. He stepped into the house as she opened the door and closed it quietly behind her. His mouth dropped as he saw Angela standing against the staircase with her arms crossed against her chest tightly and staring at him with an arched brow and smirk, "Hello Ms. Montez."

"Evening, Troy. Haven't seen you in a while. How are you?"

"Good, focusing on school and basketball. You?"

"Gabriella's mind was racing as she watched the interaction between her mother and Troy. She knew her mother had ill feelings toward him as she though the seventeen year-old boy turned his back on her daughter those years ago. She'd told Gabriella that Troy was never a true friend numerous times; words that made Gabriella's heart ache.

"Fine. What brings you here suddenly?" Angela asked, sarcasm rolling off her tongue. She rolled her eyes as Gabriella shot her a look from across the parlor, pushing her body off the staircase. She began walking toward the door, sighing, "Nevermind, don't care. I'll be home in a bit. Please, don't make me any grandchildren."

Gabriella watched her mother close the front door behind her, sighing, "That's my mother for you," she mumbled, locking the front door.

"I'm assuming she's not too pleased with me."

"Um, not really," Gabriella replied, laughing nervously as the realization that it was just her and Troy alone in her house came into her mind. She led him to her living room, ushering him to sit, "Do you want anything to drink... eat?"

"Na, I'm good," he spoke, sitting on the plush, dark brown couch. He observed a nervous Gabriella, noticing that she had yet to change from the outfit she wore to school earlier. He pursed his lips together, leaning back, "Stop being so nervous. It's just me, El."

_El. _She quickly turned her head to him, hearing his old nickname for her roll off his tongue as if it meant nothing, but it meant everything. She shrugged, "I've changed, you've changed. A lot has happened these past two yes and I just don't know how to act around you." She stared into his deep blue eyes as he moved forward on then couch, so that their legs were just inches away from touching.

"I know you, Gabriella. Your favorite color is red, you love shrimp, but hate any other seafood, your birthday is on December 6th, you had your first kiss with me when we were both 13 years-old, you dyed your hair light brown once for your fourteenth birthday, but hated it and just let it go back to your natural hair color, you have your belly-button pierced and have your ears pierced in three different places, your parents divorced when you were fifteen and you took it really hard, and you lost your virginity to me at seventeen years-old just three days ago." He stared at her hard, a smirk growing across his lips as he saw Gabriella's eyes widen, "Told ya."

"Wow, you could write a biography on me."

Troy turned his body, so he was facing her and rested his head against the couch, "And make a good five bucks doing so."

Gabriella glared at him, "Ha, I forgot what a smart ass you are." A silence fell between them, causing her to reach for the thin, string bracelet on her wrist, running her fingers along it.

"You're okay, right?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

Troy shrugged, "I've always worried about you," he murmured, bringing a hand to run down the ends of her dark hair. His hand fell down to her wrist, where his hand made her arm twist - the same exact action Taylor did just the night before.

Gabriella yanked her wrist out of his grasp, "Why do you all have such an interest in my damn scar? Yes, it's there - always will be."

Troy rolled his eyes, grabbing her wrist, his strength no match to hers, "Shut up," He observed the scar for a moment, before gently resting her arm back into her lap, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"I didn't plan on having sex with you Saturday night. I... when I saw you at the party, I don't know what happened... It was like I drawn to you. I'd been missing you for a while and to finally see you for the first time since school ended, I didn't know what else to do, so I decided to talk to you. You don't know how scared I was,"

Gabriella scoffed, "Scared?"

"Let me finish," Troy replied, sending Gabriella into a silence, "I swear, I didn't know that somehow we'd end up back at my house, then when I found out you were a virgin, I didn't know if to be scared or happy that I was your first. That night was amazing, Gabriella, then to wake up the next morning and find you gone and then you attempt to ignore me afterwards? All I wanna do is be in your life again, El."

Gabriella's mouth was hanging as she took in Troy's words. Her heart was nearly beating out of her chest. Her palms were sweating and her stomach was going through a roller coaster. She nodded dumbly for the second time that day, opening her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She closed her mouth, her shoulders slumping down, "Be in my life how?"

"As your friend... then work my way to your heart, maybe."

You're already there. She twisted her head to him, scoffing, "As in boyfriend, girlfriend?"

"Whatever you want."

"Sharpay, Chad, and the rest of them would kill you if they heard you talking like this right now."

Troy shrugged, "And?"

"And? And? I'm not gonna talk to you and have you get ridiculed and me get more shit talked about me than already."

"I'll be eighteen in two months. I could do whatever the fuck, I want as can you."

Gabriella wondered how he could have such a nonchalant attitude about everything - a trait she desired. She sighed, "Friends."

"Friends?"

"Yes, we could be friends and nothing more. Nothing ever happened between you and me."

Troy rolled his eyes, a sly smile tugging at his lips, "I've seen you naked, Gabriella. It's kind of hard to turn back from that." He noticed the tint of red on her cheeks and reached a hand to drag the left strap of her sundress down, "It was nice too."

Lust covered Gabriella's eyes as she bit her lip to suppress a sigh as he pressed his lips against her bare shoulder, "This is so wrong," she whispered shakily, his face now just inches away from hers.

"No one has to know." He slowly leaned in and pressed his soft lips against her equally soft lips. The kiss was gentle as he pulled back, surveying her face. Her eyes were closed and her lips were puckered out. He smiled, before pressing his lips against hers once more. The kiss seemed to be more passionate than the first one as he slid his tongue into her mouth and ran his fingers through her hair.

Gabriella leaned down, feeling his weight on top of hers as he laid on top of her. She snaked her arms around his neck, signing into the kiss. Her head tilted to the side as Troy began his torture against her neck, adorning it with butterfly kisses. She looked up at the ceiling of her living room, wondering how Troy Bolton was once again on top of her making her feel as if she was floating on air. How could something so wrong, feel so right? Did you really come over just for sex? Her thoughts were interrupted as his hands cupped her face as his lips were on hers again.

Her delicate hands moved to the hem of his t-shirt and lifted it off swiftly. She took in the sculpted chest, her mouth watering at the sight, "Did you come over just for this?" she murmured as he moved in between her legs. She squirmed as she could feel his arousal against her own.

"No," he stated simply, bringing the sweetheart neckline of her dress down with a tough grip.

A loud sigh escaped her lip as his mouth latched onto her hardened nipple, swirling his tongue around it, "Mhm." She whimpered as he separated his mouth from her breast.

"Stop asking questions. Me and you passed the appropriate line a long time ago. Now, you're gonna lay here and just enjoy this, okay? You need to have a good time for once." He was doing this show her a good time; to make her happy for a while; to make her not think about all the hurt she goes through each day.

She sighed, lifting her chest up, resting on her elbows, "I don't need your pity for the thousandth time."

He stared at her heaving exposed breast, his arousal twitching. She really wasn't going to do this now, was she? He gently pushed her back, kissing the middle of her breast, "If you think this is because I feel sorry for you than you're way off." He ran his tongue from the middle of her chest to the back off her ear and rested his head in her mass of hair as he ran his fingers down to the inside of her thigh. A smirk captured his lips as she began to pant heavily in anticipation. He rested his hand against the front of her panty, feeling her wetness, "And to think you were gonna stop this."

She closed her eyes, feeling him slide his hand inside her panties, his fingers lining her lips, "Shut the fuck up," she breathed, feeling him slowly enter a finger inside of her. She moaned, arching her body to form against his - perfectly.

He entered a second finger, beginning to thrust them in and out. He could feel himself getting beyond turned on as he watched her moan and swing her head back and forth with each finger hitting her spot perfectly. He could feel her walls clench against his fingers, making him enter his fingers in and out of her faster, "You're getting there, huh, Gabriella?" he questioned, huskily. He lifted his thumb to rub against her nub, making her gasp loudly and grip the armrest behind her.

"Fucking shit, Troy," she panted, feeling the tightness in her stomach begin to build up.

He continued his actions, making her moan loudly. He needed to be inside of her pronto. His member were throbbing. While his fingers worked their magic on Gabriella, his mind raced; he didn't bring his wallet, therefore he had no condom. Therefore, he'd be left with a painfully throbbing erection that no hand-job or blow-job could fix. He needed the real thing. Now.

"Fuck," Gabriella breathed, her body coming down from the high it was just on. She opened her eyes to a quiet Troy as he slowly withdrew his fingers from her, "What's wrong?" she asked, looking up at him.

"I... I... fuck," he hissed, "I forgot my wallet."

She looked at him, before realization of the situation hit her. She lifted up, seeing his erection poking through the soft material of his shorts, "Just do it."

Troy thrashed his head toward her, his eyes wide, "Gabriella, I could get you pregnant for fucks sake."

"It's called pulling out, you idiot."

He watched her lay back down and move her hands underneath her dress. Moments later her fingers were drawing her panties down her legs, her feet kicking them off. Was she really about to let him fuck her with no condom? This was going to be their second time doing it. What if he forgot to pull out? What if-

"Hurry."

He nodded, moving on top of her and pressing his lips against hers. He felt her soft hands move his basketball shorts and boxer briefs down so his member was now out. He positioned himself, the tip of his erection at his opening. He'd never had sex without a condom, the thought making his stomach turn. He looked into her still dark eyes, kissing her cheek gently, "Thank you," and with that he entered her. He stayed still for a moment feeling her wince and allowing her time to adjust as this was only her second time. He too needed time to adjust, but for different reasons - the feeling of his bare penis inside her felt beyond amazing. He felt so connected to her and he could feel everything - everything. He slowly began to move, watching her close her eyes, her breathing becoming irregular once again.

Gabriella moaned as she moved her hips to meet each thrust. She tilted her neck to the side as his head rested on her shoulder, his teeth clamping against her skin to muffle his groans, "Oh God,"

Troy moved his hands to her hips, hiking her dress up to her waist, before finally firmly gripping her hips. He hit her exact spot as if he was a pro and had been inside her hundreds of times before. He groaned as he felt her walls clench against his member signaling that she was close, as was he. "Tell me when to... shit, Gabriella," he moaned, sitting on his knees and holding her legs up by her ankles.

Moments later, Gabriella was in heaven. She was on cloud nine. She moved both hands to grip the armrest behind her, arching her body, "Oh my God," she cried, hitting her peak. Her body plopped back down on the couch, pants coming out of her one by one. She was too busy seeing stars to even notice that Troy pulled out, his juices now on the inside of her thigh.

Troy fell on top of her, panting heavily. He tucked his head into the curve of her neck, pecking her softly behind the ear. His hands slid down to her waist where his arms wrapped around the narrow curve tightly. He wanted to share this moment with her. He didn't want her to run away - not again. "I love you," he whispered into her ear, "I always have."

"I know," Gabriella whispered back in reply, tears stinging in her eyes.

* * *

The radio was blasting, the wind was causing her hair to fly all over the place. Gabriella slowly pressed on the gas of her car, pulling into the white house she practically grew up in. A bright smile covered her face as she saw her grandma step out of the house.

"Gabriella!" she cheered, pulling the brunette into a tight hug as she step out of the car. She pulled her back, observing her, "You get more stunning each time I see you."

"Thank you nana," she grinned, pressing her lips against the woman's cheek, "as do you."

Katherine grinned, wrapping her arms around her granddaughters shoulders, "Thank you baby. Have you eaten? I made menudo?" she questioned as the two stepped into the house.

Gabriella could smell it, the memories of coming over every Sunday for a bowl of menudo as a young kid coming back into play. "Yes, of course," she replied, sitting on one of the kitchen islands stools, "I haven't had a bowl of it in ages."

"You don't visit me like you used to."

Gabriella could feel the tension grow as her grandmother spoke those words. They were true though. After her parents divorced, her mother and grandmother's relationship had become strained as her grandmother didn't like her daughters behavior that came about after the divorce. She sighed, "So much has been going on, nana."

"I know," Katherine replied simply as she placed the bowl of soup in front of Gabriella. She observed her granddaughter, noticing she seemed different. Her hair was more luscious than it'd always been, her lips were fuller, and her breast to waist seemed to be thicker, "I can tell." She laughed as Gabriella looked at her incredulously, "You have a different... glow. I've been on this planet long enough to know what that glow means."

"It's Troy," Gabriella murmured, sliding a spoonful of soup into her mouth.

A chuckle came out of Katherine's mouth as she nodded, "Of course. How is that handsome young boy? I haven't seen him since his was fifteen, lanky, and had muscles this big," she spoke, pinching her thumbs together.

"Oh, he's changed, trust me. He's even more handsome if it was ever even possible, charming, sweet, still a smart ass, he's far from lanky and is nothing, but muscle!" Gabriella gawked, swallowing her food. "He has suddenly had this epiphany that he wants to be in my life again."

"Well, what's wrong with that?"

"I'm scared."

Katherine sighed, brushing her dark brown hair out of her face, "You're a Montez, Gabriella. There's no such thing as fear. You've overcome too much to be scared of feelings toward a boy."

"I... I don't know how to act around him. I don't want him to have pity on me."

"Shush. That boy came to my house hundreds of times when you guys were little. He's a smart and strong boy. He wouldn't waste his time on something he didn't care about."

"That's what he keeps saying."

"Than trust him, mija."

Gabriella took another gulp of the traditional Mexican dish, shaking her head, "His friends hate me! How can we be in each others lives if his friends hate me?"

The old woman shook her head, "They don't hate you. They're just still hurt, but that doesn't mean deny a boy who's trying with you, especially when you don't know what beautiful thing could become of it."

"We've had sex, nana... twice."

Katherine sent her a small smile, nodding, "I know. Like I said, I know a glow when I see one. When's the last time?"

"Two days ago. It's also the last time I talked to him. I keep ignoring his calls & text." Gabriella's shoulders slumped down as she pushed her bowl to the side, resting her head in the palm of her hand, "He told me he loves me."

Katherine giggled, shaking her head, "What's so wrong with that?"

"I'm barely speaking to him after two years! I still can't even wrap my head around the fact that we've had sex."

"You remind me so much of your mother when she was your age."

Gabriella sent a glare to the woman in front of her, scoffing, "Do not compare me to her. I take that as an insult. I'll never be like her."

Katherine sighed, "Your mother and I have issues, but that doesn't mean I don't love her. She's hurting still from the divorce, mija. I don't think she knew how to bounce back from it. She loved your father so much and same for your father. She just sadly deals with the aches in her heart with alcohol and men."

"That doesn't mean treat me like shit," Gabriella snapped in reply, "I'm her daughter."

"After what happened to you, I don't think she knows how to act around you. She loves you so much, Gabriella. I think she's just scared that if you guys were to get close again, she could lose you like she almost lost you those years ago. She just has her guard up."

"I need a mom right now, nana."

Katherine walked toward her granddaughter wrapping her arms around her tightly, "Everything takes time, sweetie. Give it time."

* * *

_Gabriella stepped into Troy's house, smiling weakly at the fifteen year-old, "Can I crash here for the night? They're fighting again."_

_Troy nodded, knowing she meant her parents. He widened the door, allowing her to step in. "My parents went to go visit my aunt and uncle in Santa Fe, so it's just us."_

_She followed him up the stairs to his dark room, brushing her natural curls out of her face, "I'm sorry if I'm imposing. Sharpay's with Chad for the night and I just felt like coming to you."_

_"It's cool, Ella," Troy grinned, handing her a pair of his basketball shorts and an old t-shirt from his drawer, "You know you could crash her whenever." He settled underneath his comforter as the girl disappeared into his adjoining bathroom to change, his eyes becoming heavy. It was a Friday night. Normally he'd be out and about with his friends, but after a long day including basketball practice, he was exhausted. He peek one eye open as he felt his best friends body slid next to him, trying her best to keep quiet, "Goodnight, El."_

_She smiled, turning to face him. She lifted a hand to trace his handsome features, sighing, "I hate it there, Troy." She watched as he opened his eyes, curiosity looming in the blue orbs, "All they do is fight. I love them both, but it's killing me, yet I don't know what I'd do if they ever separated. Does that sound weird?"_

_Troy shrugged, pulling the comforter up to her neck, "Ella, it'll all be okay. All couples fight; my mom and dad do."_

_"Does your dad call your mom a bitch? Does your mom call your dad an evil bastard?"_

_"No," Troy murmured, sighing, "but your parents love each other. Like I said, it'll all be okay. Plus, you know I'll always be here for you through thick and thin. I love you."_

_Gabriella stared at him, shaking her head, "You keep saying that."_

_"'Cause I do," he replied, his eyes becoming heavier by the second._

_"I know."_

"What do you want?"

Gabriella sighed, pulling her hair into a ponytail as she stepped into her mothers room, "I went to see nana today afterschool."

Angela looked at her from her bed, rolling her eyes. She lifted her book back up, turning her attention away from her daughter, "Please, what'd she do? Tell you more horrible things about me?"

"No. She told me that I remind her a lot of you when you were my age."

"What a cute story. Now, go to bed. Don't you have school in the morning? It's a Thursday night."

Gabriella pursed her lips together, knowing that this was just another failed attempt at connecting with her mother. "Yeah. Goodnight," she said, turning around to walk out of the room. She stood abruptly, turning back around to her mother, "I love you."

Angela looked up quickly, her eyes widened and her jaw to the floor. She cleared her throat, turning away from the young girl and focusing her attention back to the book, silently.

Gabriella sighed once more and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked to her room and plopped on her bed. Her cellphone beside her on her nightstand seemed to be staring at her. _Text him. Text him. _She let out a loud groan as she heard her heart screaming at her and grabbed the phone beside her. Her thumbs moved quickly as she typed the message, before she sent it, butterflies in her stomach. _Goodnight. Sweet dreams. _She laid in bed, feeling the minutes pass - yet no reply from him. Before she knew it, her eyes became heavy and she was soon in a deep sleep, unable to hear her phone sound off.

_ha, finally. goodnight ella, i love you. i know you'll have sweet dreams. xoxo_


End file.
